Talk:Hamura Ōtsutsuki
Six Path Sage Chakra May i ask a question? in the section about truth seeking ball, it is statet that he wield six path sage chakra, but when did he obtain chakra of the tailed beasts? he is also not listed on the official six path sage chakra page, mistake in for Hamura or mistake for six path sage chakra page?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 19:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ????[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 01:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Tenseigan user? I was skimming through things for the last and in the process found that Hamura has Tenseigan listed as a Kekkei Genkai. I'm sure elsewhere this was decided but I and a few others are still in the dark as to why. His article doesn't even address the matter. --Iar Sensei (talk) 15:08, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thread:159828.--JO 2015:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh thank you much. However how come there is no mention in his article? Is it simply because no one has edited yet? --Iar Sensei (talk) 16:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Because there isn't much to say about it, I guess? Apart from "Hamura awakened the Tenseigan", I mean.--JO 2016:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: ::::^This... could be the reason why. Waiting on confirmations first. ::::-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 21:17, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ohh okay. Thank you guys for clearing that up for me. Appreciate it.--Iar Sensei (talk) 04:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Tenseigan Chakra Mode seeing as how he has the Tenseigan, it would be natural for him to at least have this jutsu added to his list, if not all the others.Yahyanime (talk) 16:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's not confirmed that he used this mode, still this is speculation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:54, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It's about as speculative as saying Hagoromo or Madara can't use any of the six path abilities that Nagato showed just because it was never said or shown. In both cases, It's '''part of the eyes powers', so anyone who has it would have access to the ability. It should be added. Yahyanime (talk) 17:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) picture Why don't we use his old appearance for the infobox?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :We're waiting for a good quality image to be put in the infobox. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Isn't his face shown in the databook though?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, black and white.--JOA2014:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hamura is not the ancestor of the Hyuga clan Hamura went up to the moon with all of his descendants and sealed away all of his descendants eyes including the eyes of his posterity (unborn descendants) (1) thus the Hyuga are not descendants of Hamura. The Hyuga are a genetic throwback (Atavism | an unexpressed genetic trait reappearing) (2), likely descendant from Hagoromo. --DC52 (talk) 15:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead and change it then. :P • Seelentau 愛 議 15:16, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Usually I don't disagree with takL or Organic, but this is wrong. Even with those posts where is the proof that all of Hamura's descendants went to the moon with him? How would combining Hagoromo's descendants eyes along with Hamura's descendants bodies recreate an eye that only Hamura had?? It's incorrect. Do not add it. QuakingStar (talk) 17:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :It says so in the databook, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :: @QuakingStar Atavism means "an unexpressed genetic trait reappearing", like a human born with a tail (yes it really happens). Hagoromo still had the genetic information for a Byakugan, it was just unexpressed. Through mutation these traits can become active, A descendant of Hagoromo being born with the Byakugan, a chicken born with teeth, a human born with a tail. These are all examples of Atavism --DC52 (talk) 21:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I guess the trivia point on Tenseigan's page should be removed now. QuakingStar (talk) 17:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) This doesn't make any sense though. How does taking the Byakugan from Hagoromo's descendants make an Otsutsuki awaken Tenseigan? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : @QuakingStar i removed the trivia, but the entire Tenseigan article needs to be re-written. To answer your question about how Toneri obtained tenseigan ---> Hamura & the Hyuga posses a genetic trait from Kaguya, which is the Byakugan. So the byakugan Toneri obtained is genetically the same as Hamura's. Its just that the Hyuga did not descend from Hamura.--DC52 (talk) 21:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I see, so by Toneri acquiring the lost Byakugan after all this time, that his clan had locked away, the accumulation of all those centuries of power being sealed away was awakened within him and he was able to manifest the true Tenseigan? Wait, so the Hyuga come from Hagoromo now? Including the Kaguya? They expanded on Hagoromo's bloodline to confirm that the Senju (and by extension the Uzumaki) and Uchiha come from Hagoromo, but now the Hyuga and Kaguya are included out of nowhere? Damn, this is all really confusing. Which one of his sons had the Hyuga and Kaguya then? Asura or Indra? That was a rhetorical question btw. But anyway, I understand now. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:53, June 24, 2015 (UTC) branch family? Considering he was born as the second, being the "younger" brother to Hagoromo and that the branch family had access to the Tenseigan, doesn't that mean he was branch family? But then again, he was also leader of the clan, hmph...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:28, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :On his deathbed, everybody surrounding him wore the main house emblem. So either he wasn't part of the branch family or it did exist yet. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it was said that Hagoromo handed over the leadership to Hamura, so Hamura kinda cheated his way to be the main family maybe? But then again, Toneri is said to be his direct descendant and he comes from branch family. Also why would the branch family have access to the Tenseigan instead of the main family?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Senjutsu section "Like his brother, Hamura learned senjutsu under Gamamaru to enhance his abilities." Uhhh, I only recall seeing Hagoromo training with Gamamaru. I don't remember seeing Hamura doing so unless I missed something? 19:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Well, his later usage of TSB suggests so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:01, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not denying that he used senjutsu, I'm just iffy on who he learned it from. For all we know, it could have been Hagoromo or another toad (or so...). I think it's just better to not mention Gamamaru at all, is all I'm saying. 20:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Let's see next episode, in worst case it will be changed to 'by undisclosed means'--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok. 20:20, May 19, 2016 (UTC)